


30 Days Challenge

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ass Play, Baby Neville, Blood, Blow Jobs, Boners, Bugs & Insects, Car Sex, Care of Magical Creatures, Couch Cuddles, Crack Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Death, Dogs, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dreams, Erkling, F/M, Feeding, First Kiss, Flexibility, Goblin Porn, Goodbyes, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of sex, Necrophilia, Object Penetration, Odd, One Shot, Other, Pictures, Wet Dream, Whips, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Each chapter will have a specific kiss.The chapters are not part of the others.Each one is its own story.





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 30 Days Challenge on a Facebook group.  
> Day one is, "Hello Kiss".
> 
> Index  
> Chapters
> 
> 1 and 2 are Dobby and Hagrid   
> 3 and 4 are Pomona and a Mandrake  
> 5 and 6 are Ron and the Flying Ford Anglia  
> 7 and 8 are Albus and Rita  
> 9 is Bellatrix and Greyback  
> 10 is Bellatrix and a Erkling  
> 11 is Hermione and Scabior  
> 12 is Hermione and Crookshanks   
> 13 is James and Lily  
> 14 is Lily and Severus  
> 15 is Dobby and Griphook  
> 16 is Severus and Argus Filch  
> 17 is Madam Hooch and Oliver Wood  
> 18 is Severus and Fluffy   
> 19 is Draco/Harry/Luna  
> 20 is Lockhart/Lockhart  
> 21 is Voldemort/Dumbledore

Sitting on the ground, Dobby conjured his box of socks, opened it up, and rummaged through them, trying to find his favorite pair. He shoved several pairs away until he spotted them. They were knee length green socks, with small brown mustaches printed all over them. The design always reminded him of his lover. Although, the man he loved had way more facial hair than a mere mustache.  
Dobby slipped the socks on, stretching them high above his knees. Warm and cozy, just like his lover made him feel. 

The work day wasn't over yet though. Dobby and the other Hogwarts elves still had to prepare dinner before he was free to roam outside.  
After arranging tomato soup, pork chops, and cheese sandwiches for the students, Dobby prepared another serving to take to his giant of a man.  
As soon as the work day was over, the small elf grabbed his serving of food and disapparated. 

…..

There was a soft knock on the door, and Fang began to frantically wag his tail. The dog waited for the door to be opened, but his owner was currently in the loo, the trickling of liquid could be heard from the living room.  
There was another knock, a bit harsher this time. Fang began to whine and scratch at the door before Hagrid called out, “Alrigh’ boy. Calm down, I'm goin’.”  
Hagrid wiped his hands on his shirt before opening the door.  
Fang wagged his tail even faster when he saw the small elf enter the hut. 

“Dobby! Yer brought food. Smells delicious, come on in!”  
Dobby walked in and patted Fang on the head before placing the food on the kitchen table. He then turned towards Hagrid, who picked him up and gave him a hug. He whispered, “Hello, my beautiful elf,” before planting a very affectionate kiss on his lips.  
Dobby giggled as Hagrid’s beard tickled his chin and neck.  
After the kiss, Hagrid set the small elf down, and sat down, arranging the food all over the table. 

“Will yeh be eatin’ too, my sweet darlin’?”  
Dobby shook his head, saying, “Dobby already ate at Hogwarts. Plus, Dobby doesn't want to have a full belly for tonight's activities.”  
Hagrid nearly choked on his pork chop. He didn't think Dobby would be in the mood for a second nightly adventure. The one they had the night before was the most intense love making they had ever done. Dobby had more stamina than Hagrid had initially thought. 

Hagrid thought for a bit, before only finishing two pork chops and a cup of tomato soup. If their night was going to be any similar to the one before, Hagrid had to have some room in his stomach to be able to perform as good, or even better this time around. 

There were a lot of leftovers, which Hagrid separated into two stacks. He gave one to Fang, while he wrapped the second one to eat later.  
There was going to be a lot of exercise that night, and he and Dobby were surely going to be hungry after those steamy events take place.


	2. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobby leaves to help his friends, leaving Hagrid alone with Fang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: I Miss You Kiss

The days kept getting darker and darker. The Golden Trio were out searching for horcruxes, and Hogwarts seemed empty without them.  
Hagrid mostly kept to himself, helping some of the students if they ever asked for it.  
After some of the Death Eaters had destroyed his cabin the year before, Hagrid built himself a smaller one just behind the ruined one. 

There, he would spend most of time hanging out with Fang and reading books. He tried to keep his mind off the evil that was going on around them.  
Dobby would sometimes drop by during his free time. The house elves had to work twice as hard now that they were under new management.  
Dobby would visit Hagrid and try to comfort him, reassuring him that Harry Potter was going to rid the world of Voldemort. 

The last time Dobby visited Hagrid was four days before. They had been snuggling in the small couch while Hagrid read a book aloud, filling the hut with his voice.  
Hagrid was getting near the end of the sixth chapter when Dobby stood up in alarm.  
“Dobby has been summoned! I have to go help our friends, Dobby will be back soon!”  
Hagrid didn't have time to say goodbye before the small elf disapparated. 

Hagrid didn't hear from Dobby for days. He was filled with worry, but still a bit hopeful. Dobby had probably gone to Harry to assist him in some way, and Hagrid knew that as long as Dobby was with Harry, he would be safe. 

That night, Hagrid kept turning in bed, not being able to get comfortable. He shifted around for several hours until he finally managed to sleep.  
His body was sprawled on the bed, while his mind was a thousand miles away….

He could see a small figure.  
It was across a dark, damp room.  
Hagrid walked a bit closer, trying to see who or what it was.  
The head was slumped down, its big ears pointing towards the ground. The figure was crying.  
Once Hagrid got close enough, he yelled out in surprise.  
“Dobby! My sweet darlin’. Where have yeh been!”  
The small elf looked up, tears on his eyes.  
“Dobby has been with friends.”  
Hagrid ran to the small elf and picked him up, wrapping him in a big hug.  
He caressed Dobby’s cheek before desperately kissing him.  
“I've missed yeh, my love. The hut’s not the same withou’ yeh there. Fang misses yeh too,” Hagrid said as tears started to slide down his face.  
Dobby reached to wipe the tears away, when everything faded into black. 

Hagrid woke up, his face still damp from the dream. It had felt so… real.  
He sat up, and reached for a piece of cloth to blow his nose in. Hagrid then walked to the bathroom and took a quick cold shower.  
When he finished, he heard a scratch and a small hoot. He went to the living room and saw a brown owl perched up just outside his window. There was a letter attached to it.  
Hagrid quickly opened the window and let the owl in, getting him a bit of water before reading the letter.  
Once the owl was happily drinking, Hagrid opened the parchment up, and began to read.  
It was from Harry. 

_“Dear Hagrid._  
_Our search for the horcruxes has been quite difficult, but we have managed to destroy a couple of them already. We know what the last ones are, we just need to find and destroy them.  
Hagrid, we asked Dobby for help a couple of days ago. We were in Malfoy Manor, trapped with nowhere to go. Dobby was too eager to help us out. You know how he is. He'll do anything for those he loves. _

_The Malfoys and Bellatrix had us cornered, they were going to summon Voldemort at any second._  
_Dobby stopped them from doing so. He saved us by dropping a giant chandelier which was right above Bellatrix. Dobby saved us._  
_He gave me enough time to get our wands back and disapparate._  
_We escaped. We were all safe, thanks to Dobby._  
_Well, this is the real reason for my letter._  
_Hagrid, Dobby didn't make it._  
_He saved us, but we couldn't have seen Bellatrix’s dagger piercing his body._  
_It all happened so fast._  
_Hagrid, Dobby used his last breaths to voice his love for us… and for you._  
_He died in my arms, but he was thinking of you._

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect him. I tried to make his last moments full of love. Dobby died surrounded by friends who loved him. Friends who still love him. He will forever be in our hearts, and if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here now._  
_I just wish I could have done more for him._  
_I'm deeply sorry._  
_-Harry”_

Hagrid put the letter down with trembling hands. Fang walked to his side, sensing his pain, and was then embraced by Hagrid, a loud sob escaping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	3. Playful Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pomona has some fun with a Mandrake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Playful Kiss

Pomona glanced around the room, and noticing that all the students had finished repotting the Mandrakes, she said in a rather loud voice, “You may all take off your earmuffs now!”  
The students obeyed and were dismissed, leaving Pomona alone for a few minutes before the start of her next class.

The Herbology professor walked around the tables, examining the now peaceful Mandrakes. They had been extremely loud when the students were repotting them, and even though her earmuffs were snuggled against her head, she could still hear the faint cries.  
They had excited Pomona, making her insides warm, and her love area moist. 

The reason Pomona Sprout loved Herbology wasn't just because it was an interesting subject. It was because ever since she hit puberty, the plants were the only thing that satisfied her sexual desire.  
Their smell, texture, sound, color, shape, movement… _taste,_ were intoxicating to her. The plants turned her on, especially the Mandrakes. 

Now, as she examined them in her classroom, she felt an longing ache in her flesh cavern.  
Pomona needed some release, but not without a little playfulness first. 

The little witch walked towards a particular Mandrake and caressed its leaves. Upon doing this, the plant shuddered in response. Pomona then grabbed her earmuffs and covered her ears before yanking the Mandrake out its new pot, exposing the root. 

The cries filled the room, and Pomona tickled the root until it started to give out a shrill giggle.  
The plant’s face gave a small smile while Pomona’s finger ran against its belly.  
“Awe, you like that don't you, little one?” she said, while her own face started to widen into a smile. 

The Mandrake’s giggles were contagious, and Pomona started to laugh in response.  
“Oh, sweet little one. How you make me so happy!”  
She then tickled the Mandrake a bit more before placing the plant close to her face and making silly faces to it. After all, the Mandrake was still a baby and would laugh at just about anything. 

Pomona shook her head while babbling like a baby, causing the plant to wiggle in excitement.  
“Who's my baby? You are!” she laughed, while placing a very wet kiss on its small, rough mouth.  
The earthly taste made Pomona shiver. She quickly placed the Mandrake back in its pot and ran to a more private place. She had to have her release before the next class started. 

Grabbing a medium sized eggplant, she raised her skirt and went to work.


	4. I Love It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pomona and a mature Mandrake go at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: I Love You Kiss
> 
> (Contains mature content)

“A bit more, stretch… Ooh there! That's it, you've got it!” Pomona yelled in ecstasy as the mature Mandrake extended its arm-like root inside of her.   
The plant followed the witch’s every request. She would ask for it to move a bit to the left, to add more roots inside, to lodge itself deeper, to thrust in and out faster, and many other pleasuring commands. 

As their activities would take place, the other mature Mandrakes would pull themselves up from their pots to examine the bizarre events occurring on the ground.   
They would watch as the witch laid on her back, legs spread apart, and knees up.   
That night’s chosen Mandrake, which would be placed right in front of the witch’s open legs, would then begin its performance. 

All of the mature Mandrakes had had a go with Pomona at least four times. The witch would pick a random one every night. The Mandrakes didn't mind. They got no pleasure out of it, but it wasn't uncomfortable either.  
They actually found it kind of interesting the way the witch would moan when they inserted their roots inside.   
Now, Pomona was on the ground, being root-fucked by one of them. Her pleasure filled screams would get louder as the Mandrake kept at it, both root-arms inside, pushing itself farther in and then pulling out quickly. 

Pomona’s breaths quickened as she felt her orgasm start to creep up.   
“Almost!” she screamed, while her hands caressed her bare breasts.   
The Mandrake pushed harder, making Pomona gasp and moan simultaneously as she orgasmd. 

Feeling the fluids drench its roots, the Mandrake pulled out completely, and fell on its back, tired of all the exercise. 

Pomona quickly got dressed, and picked the tired Mandrake up.   
“You did good tonight,” she whispered, “I enjoyed every second of it.”   
She cradled the plant like a baby, and then brought it up to her face to kiss it.   
“You know I love you right?” she said after their lips met.   
“Now back in your pot you go.”   
Pomona positioned the Mandrake back in its place, and then winked. 

“Until next time.”


	5. G' Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has an exciting night with the Ford Anglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Good Morning Kiss

Fred and George had been plotting all day. Ron had heard them whispering and throwing glances his way. He knew they were planning some sort of prank for him.  
Not wanting to find out what it was, Ron decided that he'd sleep outside that night. 

Ron grabbed his pillow, blanket, and wand before heading out.  
He first thought of sleeping near the garden since the patches of grass there were really soft, but then he remembered the gnomes. He didn't want to be bothered by them in the middle of the night, so Ron decided to sleep inside his father's Ford Anglia. 

The car was always left unlocked, so Ron quickly got inside and set his pillow on the back seat.  
He laid on his back on the cushioned seats, surprised on how comfortable they were. It was like he was sleeping in a regular bed. 

A warmth spread throughout his body as he felt the texture of the back of the seats.  
It was rough, but it turned soft the moment Ron ran his fingers against the fabric.  
“How odd,” he whispered.  
The car then gave a quick jerk, letting Ron know that it had heard him. 

“Odd in a good way!” he responded reassuringly.  
The Ford Anglia turned the internal lights on for a second before turning them off again. It was its way of saying, “Yes". 

Ron tried to go to sleep after that, but all the tiredness was gone. The car’s texture was still in his mind. It had felt wonderful against his fingers. He wondered where else it would feel great against. 

It was like a lightbulb going off in his head.  
Ron quickly turned around and laid on the seats on his belly, facing down. He slid his pants down along with his underwear, and slowly grazed the seat’s fabric with the tip of his love muscle.  
Ron's body immediately covered itself with goosebumps the moment his tender skin touched the warm fabric. It gave him a warmth he never thought a seat would be possible of giving. 

Ron put pressure between he and the seat beneath him, thrusting to get more of the fabric to touch his pork sword.  
He got a hard-on as soon as he got some friction between the two. 

Ron had to get off, but he wanted to do it with the Ford Anglia, so he decided to cut a slit on the seat, right on the spot where his pecker touched the fabric.  
Good thing Ron kept his fingernails unkempt. He easily ripped a bit of the fabric with his pointer finger, making sure he didn't cut too much. He wanted it to be a tight fit. 

After making the slit, Ron raised his upper body with his elbows, and prepared to enter the Ford Anglia.  
Slowly, he guided his member towards the hole in the cushion.  
Closing his eyes, Ron thrust upwards, getting his knob covered in the seat’s soft and warm fibers.  
It felt snug against him, so began to pull out, before quickly going back in.

Ron fucked that car until he cummed all over the seats. The Ford Anglia rocked in response, blinking its lights and revving its engine as soon as Ron finished. 

After that, Ron cleaned as much as he could and fell asleep. 

A sudden brightness woke the wizard. It was morning, and he knew he had to get back inside before anyone woke up. His parents didn't know he had slept outside. 

Stretching, Ron gathered his blanket, pillow, and wand.  
He sat up and saw the hole he had slit the night before. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed the surface of it. His bottom lip entering the cushion while his upper one stayed on top of the fabric.  
“Good morning,” he whispered, “I will come back to you tonight.” 

The Ford Anglia flickered its lights once in response.


	6. My Anglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron finds the battered Ford Anglia in the Forbidden Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Sad Kiss

Spiders or not, Ron was going to go back into the Forbidden Forest. He had been worried sick ever since he crashed the Flying Ford Anglia into the Whomping Willow, and now, the car had made a reappearance when it saved he and Harry from a horde of giant spiders. 

Ron waited until he heard the other boys start to lightly snore before he snuck out of the castle in the middle of the night.   
Yes, he was deathly afraid of spiders, but he would walk through a million of them if it meant he could see his Ford Anglia again. 

Holding his broken wand tightly in his right hand, Ron briskly walked into the dark forest.   
He cast a quick Lumos before proceeding further in. The light coming from his wand would flicker, but it still illuminated some of the area. 

So far, Ron had only seen small spiders scatter away from him. He hoped the rest of his hunt would be that way. There was no sign of Aragog or of any other creature other than the small spiders that night. 

Ron kept walking deeper into the forest, desperately calling out for the Ford Anglia. He had only had a minute with it whenever they were rescued from the spiders, but Ron had immediately noticed how battered and rusty it was.   
His heart ached for it. He couldn't believe that the car was out there hurt, afraid, cold, in a dark, unfamiliar place. 

Ron began to walk and search faster. Yelling, not caring who or what would hear him.   
He had to find the Ford Anglia. He wasn't going back without it. 

After yelling for it for the hundredth time, Ron saw a faint glow of light on his far right side.   
Pointing his wand at it to get a better view, he saw the familiar headlights, which were now broken, with shards of glass complete gone. 

“My Anglia!” he yelled, before running towards it, arms spread wide.   
Ron reached the car and embraced it, caressing the scratched surface. Tears started to stream down his face as he took in the condition the Ford Anglia was in.   
It had broken windows, shattered mirrors, flat tires, dents, holes, scratches, and the paint was chipping away. 

“I'm- I'm so sorry!” he blurted out, sobbing against one of the doors.   
The Ford Anglia managed to give a weak honk as it started to slowly shutter along with Ron’s sobs. 

They stood there, taking each other in for what seemed like hours.   
The door in which Ron was leaning against unlocked itself and opened, inviting him to sit down one last time. Ron entered,sat, placed his head on the dashboard, and kissed the surface, his silent tears landing on it.   
As soon as Ron let all his feelings out and made his apologies, he got out of the car and caressed it once more. 

Dawn was creeping in, indicating that it was time to go back.   
The Ford Anglia weakly rolled besides him towards the castle. Upon reaching the edge of the forest, the car flickered its lights twice towards the Whomping Willow.   
Ron slowly nodded and walked it to the violent tree. 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, still wiping some tears away.   
The Ford Anglia flickered its lights once.   
A sob threatened to escape Ron, but he held it in. It was the car’s decision, he had to be strong for it. 

Ron slid his fingers against the battered surface of the car and then stepped away, giving it space. 

Once Ron was a few feet away, the Ford Anglia mustered all the energy it had left and sped towards the Whomping Willow, hitting the trunk, and letting the branches fall in strong waves against it. 

Ron watched from the distance as all of its lights slowly faded away into blackness.


	7. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has an odd encounter with a beetle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Summer Kiss

How anyone could like Rita Skeeter was a mystery. You could say that only a mysterious person could ever fall in love with her, and you'll be correct.   
It’s also peculiar in the way in which this person fell in love with Rita, or let's say, with a form of Rita. 

It all began on a bright summer's day, during Madam Puddifoot's most busiest hour.   
Rita was sitting on a table near the center of the little tea shop. It was her favorite spot since she could overhear almost everyone's conversations.   
Well, actually, sitting wouldn't be the right way to describe it. Rita was, in truth, standing on the table right next to the silver teapot, trying to hide behind it so no one would shoo her away. 

You see, she was an unregistered Animagus. A beetle, to be exact.   
It made it easier for her to gather information from others. No one would ever suspect a bug to be spying on them, listening in, jotting down their deepest and darkest secrets. 

So there she was, standing on the table, hiding as well as she could, listening to everyone's gossip.   
Rita was trying to keep her attention to one couple, who had been talking about possibly adding a third person into their marriage, when a tall and thin man sat on the chair that belonged to her particular table. 

She scooted deeper against the teapot when she noticed who the man was. 

Albus Dumbledore. 

As soon as the wizard sat down and got comfortable, he raised the teapot and poured himself a drink, revealing the beetle in all of its glory. 

Albus immediately noticed the shiny bug. Its colors were mesmerizing.  
The light from the sun outside reflected on its wings, making it seem like the beetle was shining.   
Albus was instantly in love. 

Lowering his face to be eye level with the bug, Albus blinked at it, taking in the unique coloring the wings had.   
The beetle was as still as a ghost, simply staring back at him with those beady eyes. 

After a few seconds of non stop eye contact, the beetle spread its wings and flew away towards the exit, just missing Albus’ grasp as he tried to capture it. 

The wizard followed it outside, not taking his eyes off of it.   
He failed.   
It only took a holler from the all-too-cheerful Luna Lovegood to make him lose his sight on the bug. 

Mentally cursing the blonde student, Albus reversed on the spot, searching for the shiny beetle.   
Not being able to find it, he sulkily walked back towards the tea shop, hoping that a hot drink would cheer his now empty heart. 

Albus walked, staring at his dragging feet as he slowly kept crouching down in a defeated posture.   
It was in this stance that he noticed something glitter on the end of his long hairy beard. 

He focused his eyes on it, and quickly straightened his back once he realized that it was the beetle, who had now begun to crawl up his beard and near his face.   
Albus was internally screaming with glee. It took all of his willpower to not jump up and down at that very moment. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare the bug away, now that it had chosen his beard out of everyone else's. 

The beetle slowly creeped itself up on Albus’ chin, causing him to shudder at the legs to skin contact.   
Trying to look at the bug, Albus nearly fell over as his eyes crossed, momentarily blinding him. 

The beetle reached Albus’ mouth, crawling on his lower lip.   
A wide smile spread on the wizard's face. He puckered his lips, not caring at all at how ridiculous he looked in the middle of the busy Hogsmeade road. 

As soon as he puckered those juicy lips, the beetle transformed into a human, still keeping in contact with Albus’ mouth with its own. 

This time, he did fall over. 

Albus made a double take once he saw who was kissing his majestic lips. He tripped on his own shoe, falling butt first onto the rocky road. 

“Rita!” he screamed, face as red as a dog's rocket.   
“You are an-"   
His sentence was cut short when Rita immediately transformed back into her beetle form and aggressively flew towards Albus’ face, landing on his warm lips. 

It shut him up as he instinctively puckered his lips once more, shuddering as the beetle crawled all over his moist lips. 

Albus got up, the beetle still on his face, and disapparated them both to a more private space. 

To his private, not so clean, secret sex dungeon.


	8. St Mungo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Rita go to St Mungo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Public Kiss

“If we are to be seen together in public, you will have to be in your Animagus form. Is that clear?”  
Rita rolled her eyes and nodded, having had this conversation at least four times already.  
It seemed like Albus really wanted to keep their relationship a secret.  
He rather have people see a beetle on his body than have him be seen walking with Rita Skeeter. 

After agreeing that she would stay in her Animagus form in public, Rita grabbed Albus’ beard and placed the end of it in her mouth, sucking on the strands, and chewing them like it was candy.  
She had already coughed up several hair balls, but it was her fetish, and she wasn't going to let a couple of coughed up hairs keep her from munching on Albus’ beard.

Albus’ facial hair was now much shorter than it used to be before he and Rita began sleeping together.  
When others would ask about the difference in length, he would come up with an excuse involving split ends. 

Rita chewed the beard for a few seconds before gagging on a knotted section of hair.  
Spitting it out, she wiped her mouth and stroked the damp facial hair, letting it flow between her fingers. 

Albus coughed, snapping Rita out of her trance.  
“I have to go visit someone at St Mungo’s. You can stay here, or come with me under the condition of being in your beetle form.” 

Rita placed her hand on her chin, pretending to think about it before replying, “I'll accompany you. I can hide in your beard. You know how much I love how the strands tickle my body.” 

Before she could get too aroused, Rita transformed herself into a beetle and flew into Albus’ beard. Burrowing herself deep inside.

Albus apparated them to the hospital and walked straight to the front desk, where he was greeted by a young witch.  
They exchanged a few words, and then the witch pointed to her left. Albus thanked her and walked away, trying to find the correct room. 

He turned to where the witch had pointed, and found himself in the psychiatric section of the building.  
There were patients all over the place.  
Some were in bed, while others were walking about, mumbling to themselves. 

A tall, sleek wizard walked in front of Albus. He stared deep into Albus’ eyes, and reached to grab his glasses before a beetle crawled out of his beard and positioned itself on his face.  
The tall wizard took a step back upon noticing the bug. 

“Try not to get too jealous,” Albus whispered to Rita. 

The other patients had now formed a circle around Albus and Rita. Of course, they didn't know it was Rita, they only saw a bug. 

When the tall, sleek wizard overcame his initial shock, he got closer to Albus once again.  
Rita immediately scrambled to Albus’ lips, pressing her mouth against his. 

The patients then erupted into chaos. 

They screamed, kicked, ran around, cried, fainted, some even dropped dead. 

The wizard that had been in front of Albus suddenly grabbed the beetle and threw it on the ground before jumping on top of it, completely crushing it. 

“I- I saved yeh,” he stuttered out before giving him a giant toothy smile. 

The wizard then wiped his shoe on the floor, painting it a faint red as Albus stared in utter horror at the remains of Rita.


	9. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix asks Fenrir to track down the last Erkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Happy Kiss
> 
> Erkling: "An elfish creature...with a high-pitched cackle that is particularly entrancing to children, whom it will attempt to lure away from their guardians to eat." 
> 
> Quoted from 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'

“You need to find me the last Erkling!” Bellatrix hissed, pacing around her living room.   
“Those evil little creatures cause me so much joy, you can't even begin to imagine. Luring young children away to feast on? What could possibly be worse than that? It's so exciting!” she giggled. 

Fenrir gave a low growl.   
“Those elvish creatures did used to cause havoc. Hell, I'm getting a bit hot just imagining it. I'll find the last Erkling and bring it here, where you can do what you wish to it.” 

Bellatrix smiled as the werewolf promised to get her the dangerous creature. She had several dreams about them. Arousing dreams, where she would wake up and the sheets beneath her would be damp.   
Bellatrix knew Fenrir wouldn't do the task for free, so she asked,   
“What do you want in return for your search?” 

The werewolf grinned, and moving closer to her he whispered,   
“You know what I want. The one thing I've always wanted from you.” 

Bellatrix scoffed.   
“Hmph, sex? Fine, I suppose.” 

“No!” Fenrir shot back, “Those whips you keep in the basement, I want you to use them on me. Pain is what gets me off, and you're just the witch that loves to implement it.” 

Bellatrix placed her hands on her chest, pretending to be offended.   
She ended up laughing and agreeing to his painful desire. 

Fenrir then spent weeks tracking down the last Erkling. It took a lot of forceful questioning from Magical Creatures experts to pinpoint an exact location. 

Once he trapped the small being, he safely transported it to Bellatrix's home, placing a bow on the creature’s head to make it look like a gift. 

Opening the door, Bellatrix shrieked in delight when her eyes dropped low and focused on the Erkling. She couldn't contain her excitement and pulled Fenrir close to her, placing a gleeful kiss on his lips. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she stammered out, now grabbing the Erkling by the arm and pulling it inside. 

The creature didn't protest. It walked to wherever Bellatrix told it to. 

Fenrir wiped his lips as the witch was dealing with the Erkling. Kisses grossed him out, all he wanted was pain. Growing impatient, he demanded,   
“There's your magical creature. Now it's your turn to give me what I want.” 

Bellatrix nodded and said, “Alright, but the Erkling gets to watch. I want it to witness what its future with me will hold.” 

The werewolf quickly agreed, and nearly dragged Bellatrix to her basement where the whips were out and ready. 

Setting the Erkling down in one corner, Bellatrix picked one up as Fenrir removed his shirt. 

She whipped the still air, causing a loud snapping sound to erupt. 

“DO IT!” Fenrir yelled. 

Bellatrix aimed at the werewolf’s back and let the whipping commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature Bellatrix and the Erkling.


	10. Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix finds a child for the Erkling to feed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Long Kiss

“There are no children around these parts for you to feast on, little Erkling. You'll have to keep eating raw animal meat for now.” 

The Erkling frowned at Bellatrix, not having had a proper meal since it had been brought into her home.   
Animals did fill it up, but they didn't taste nearly as good as humans did.

The small creature would try to escape in the middle of the night, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier that covered the Manor. 

Once, the Erkling got so hungry for human blood, that it latched itself onto Bellatrix’s love cave while she was menstruating.   
She had woken up by a sharp, suction sensation in her snatch. Bellatrix had shrieked at the sight that greeted her. 

The Erkling had raised her sleeping gown and was sucking on the blood between her legs. 

After that little stunt, Bellatrix punished the Erkling by whipping it until it bled. 

The elvish creature didn't calm down after that. It continued to attack Bellatrix during the night.   
It would bite her arms, legs, neck, feet… nearly anything that lay exposed. 

The whippings the Erkling received seemed to be doing nothing to it. 

One night, Bellatrix had gotten a live pig for it to kill and eat while she left to handle some pressing matters. The Erkling was left alone with the pig for several hours.   
The creature killed the livestock animal and ate its head. 

It was still sucking on the bones when Bellatrix returned with a bundle of blankets on her arms.   
The witch looked maddening, her eyes filled with rage and excitement. 

“I picked him up after torturing his parents,” she said, looking down at the bundle on her arms. 

The Erkling’s eyes widened once it heard a muffled cry coming from within the blankets. 

Bellatrix set the bundle down and removed the fabric, revealing a baby, about a year old. He was round faced and a bit chubby. There was enough meat on him to satisfy the Erkling, which is why Bellatrix picked him up in the first place. 

Upon setting its eyes on the baby, the Erkling ran to Bellatrix and jumped up, holding on by hugging her around the neck.   
It then did the most unexpected thing ever. It actually kissed the witch, with its still pig blood covered lips. 

Surprisingly, Bellatrix didn't pull it away. She succumbed to the kiss, letting the Erkling dominate it. The creature had an odd way of kissing. It would bite her lips instead of sucking on them and lick the blood that trickled out. 

They stayed glued together for minutes, the Erkling feeding on Bellatrix’s lips, and the witch getting slightly aroused at the pain she was feeling. 

Once the Erkling pulled away, Bellatrix's lips were pale and covered with small cuts.   
The creature then hopped down and stared at the baby on the floor, who had begun to cry. 

Looking up to Bellatrix again in gratitude, the Erkling pounced at the tiny crying human, forever silencing its cries.


	11. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scabior gets jealous of all the attention Crookshanks is getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Jealous Kiss

Scabior wasn't a fan of pets, especially cats, but he tolerated Crookshanks only because the cat meant so much to Hermione. 

Scabior lay on the couch, his head resting on Hermione's thigh. She was reading a book while he rested his eyes. 

A faint meow was heard from the other room, and then soft pats echoed as Crookshanks walked into the living room.   
The cat jumped onto the couch, walked across Scabior’s chest, and tried to curl up on Hermione's free thigh. 

Crookshanks was a very fluffy cat, so half of his body was on Hermione, while the other half rested on Scabior’s head, the tail flicking his face. 

Scabior was about to push Crookshanks away, when Hermione brought a hand down and stroked the cat’s head, causing it to purr in contempt.   
Not wanting to get Hermione angry, Scabior got up instead, letting the cat get comfortable now that both her thighs were free. 

The ex-snatcher poured himself a glass of water and went into the bedroom. 

After about thirty minutes, Hermione marked her spot on the book and retreated into the bedroom, getting on the bed, which Scabior was now dozing off in. 

The shift of the mattress made Scabior jerk awake. Hermione then got closer to him and placed her head on his chest, holding his hand. 

They lay there, cuddling and talking about the day's events, when Crookshanks walked in and jumped on the bed.   
Scabior shot him an annoyed look as he climbed and sat between he and Hermione, causing her to pull away to make room for the fluffy animal. 

Scabior had been pretty patient with Crookshanks over the course of their relationship, but now it seemed like the cat wanted to keep he and Hermione apart. 

Crookshanks would always get all of Hermione's attention whenever it would enter the same room as her.  
It drove Scabior crazy. He was actually jealous of a cat. If only his former snatchers could see him now, they'll hardly believe he was the same guy who captured muggle-borns just months before. 

Hermione let go of Scabior’s hand to pet Crookshanks. She even raised her head from his chest and rested it on the headboard.   
Tired of the cat stealing Hermione's attention, Scabior raised him up and placed him on the floor. 

Hermione was about to protest, when Scabior shut her up by kissing her deeply. He wasn't going to let Crookshanks ruin their love life, so he promised himself to try to slowly separate Hermione from her cat.

He started with the deep kiss, which he had to shove Crookshanks out of the way to do. 

From that moment onward, he was going to claim Hermione as his, and only his.


	12. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crookshanks is being extra cuddly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Nose Kiss

Hermione's relationships never lasted. The partner always ends up getting tired of all the attention Hermione gives her cat, Crookshanks. The relationship usually ends when they make the mistake of telling Hermione, “It's me or the cat.” 

Of course, Hermione would always choose the cat. She and Crookshanks created a bond since the first time they met. 

It was as if they had found their soulmates, within each other. 

Scabior was Hermione's recent breakup. He had actually threatened to kill Crookshanks if Hermione didn't start giving him more respect and attention. 

Hermione kicked Scabior out, leaving him with a black eye and a cracked rib. 

Now, it was just Hermione and Crookshanks.   
The witch actually preferred it that way.   
Crookshanks never annoyed or disappointed her. The cat even knew how to satisfy her in a more intimate way. 

Hermione never knew if Crookshanks knew what he was doing when he would knead on her breasts. She supposed that he did it because of their firm texture. 

The first time that Crookshanks had done that, Hermione moved his paws away and placed him on her lap instead. Crookshanks didn't stop his kneading though, he continued it by doing it on her thighs instead, slowly moving his paws closer to her groin. 

Hermione was pleasantly surprised at the sensation. It had felt like a massage at first, but as Crookshanks moved his paws closed to her lady region, she began to feel a tiny bit aroused. 

After the first time that Crookshanks had done his kneading on her body, Hermione didn't move him away when he would try to do it again. She couldn't deny that she loved the way it felt. 

Crookshanks knew exactly the amount of pressure to apply for it to feel satisfying. 

……

Sitting back against the wall, reading the Daily Prophet, Hermione watched from the corner of her eye as Crookshanks strolled across the room towards her. 

His steady purrs could be heard as he neared her. Crookshanks rubbed his head on Hermione's legs, raising his butt for her to stroke his sweet spot on the base of his tail. 

Still reading the paper, Hermione caressed the cat, moving her hand towards his head to pet his forehead, which was Crookshanks’ second most favorite spot to be stroked at. 

After a bit of petting, Crookshanks climbed up, and sat on Hermione's thighs.   
He stood on his hind legs and placed his front ones on Hermione's chest to steady himself as he rubbed his face against her own. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Hermione giggled as Crookshanks’ whiskers brushed against her nose. 

“Someone's being extra cuddly,” she said as she held Crookshanks’ face to give him a soft kiss on his nose. 

Once Crookshanks was satisfied with the endearment he received, he hopped down towards the ground and ran to his empty food bowl, meowing when seeing that there was nothing in it. 

Laughing, Hermione responded,   
“So that's why you were more affectionate than usual, you wanted more food!” 

She filled the bowl with fresh food with a flick of her wand, and watched as Crookshanks devoured every last bite.


	13. Guilty Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is off to work, and Lily can finally splurge on her guilty pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Quick Kiss

“Gotta run, I'll see you in a couple of hours,” James called out to Lily. 

“Wait up!” he heard her yell. 

Lily hurried to the front door and embraced James in a tight hug. 

“You weren't really going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?” she asked, running her hands along his back. 

“I'm running late, I really need to-” 

Lily interrupted his sentence with a quick kiss. 

“Well go on then, have a good day at work!” 

James smiled, and holding his briefcase on his left hand, he disapparated. 

With James gone, Lily could finally splurge on her guilty pleasure. 

Goblin porn. 

Severus had introduced it to her a couple of months back, and she had been instantly hooked. 

Lily and Severus used to talk about their sexual fantasies back when Lily was still single. They quickly learned each other's unique preferences when it came to sex. 

Severus knew that Lily shared his odd attraction for different species’ sexual intercourse. 

One day, Severus had sent Lily an enchanted box which only she could open. He sent it while James had been away at work, so there was minimal chance of someone else seeing the package. 

Inside the enforced box, there were thirty or so moving pictures. There was a note above them all, which read, 

_“Lily,_   
_I stumbled upon these… erotically enticing photos when retrieving something from my vault at Gringotts. I overheard a goblin talking to another about a project he and a couple of friends had just finished._   
_The words, _ **‘sex, sodomy, and pleasure’**_ caught my full attention. _

_Upon asking the goblin about the project, he paused for a moment before describing it to me._   
_I would be lying if I said I didn't get half a hard-on when he was finished!_

_I asked if I could have copies of the project. The goblin agreed, but under the condition that only I could ever view the images._   
_I immediately thought of you, and asked to allow you to view them as well._   
_The goblin actually agreed, and enchanted them so that only you and I could view the moving photos._

_I've watched them many times now, and I'm finally sending them to you for your viewing pleasure._   
_Don't worry if James sees the box._   
_For him, and for everyone else, the pictures will display clips of different species of plants._

_Anyway, I know you'll enjoy these as much as I do. Fair warning, they are much more arousing than they seem._

_Happy masturbating!_   
_-Sev”_

Lily had then grabbed the pictures in tight hands and held them close to her face, taking in everything that was going on in them. Her knickers getting wet, she began her handywork. 

Now, with James being at work, Lily took out the box containing the erotic pictures, and locked herself in the master bedroom. Conjuring her various sex toys, she placed a silencing charm around the room, and undressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be rated 'Explicit' as the contents of Lily's guilty pleasure are described.


	14. Goblin Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Severus pleasure themselves with Goblin porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: 'Bite Bottom Lip' Kiss

James was at work, and Lily had roughly seven hours to herself. 

She sent Severus a message, and upon receiving his response, Lily grabbed her box of Goblin porn and a dash of floo powder, and arrived at his place. 

“How much time do we have?” asked Severus as soon as Lily stepped out of his fireplace. 

“Enough,” she simply stated. 

Lily brought the box into Severus’ bedroom, and dumped the contents on the bed, scattering them out of order. 

“Someone's eager to begin,” Severus smirked, as he saw Lily position herself on his bed. 

“Sev, we haven't done this together in a long time, so hurry up and join me.” 

Severus didn't need to be told twice. He quickly jumped on the bed next to her, scattering the pictures even more. 

With a flick of their wands, their clothing was removed. They preferred to do this activity fully nude. 

Lily looked down at the dispersed photos and picked one up. Each of the pictures had a number on the back, and the one Lily held in her hand was number 16. 

“16 huh? That one's a spicy one,” Severus pointed out. 

And spicy it was.   
Literally. 

The moving picture showed a male goblin rubbing pequin pepper on his surprising long, rock-hard penis. He winced as the pepper brushed over his sensitive tip.   
There was a female goblin on her knees in front of him, licking her lips in preparation for what was soon to come. 

Once the goblin’s cock had been generously grazed by the pequin pepper, he positioned it near the female goblin’s face.   
He bumped it against her wet lips, requesting entry, and she slowly opened her mouth, allowing him inside. 

The male goblin let out a long breath as he first entered the female's moist mouth. His dick had been burning from the pepper, but it was now being relieved by the goblin that was sucking the spiciness out of it. 

The female goblin’s eyes began to water as she licked the length of the cock, tasting the pepper, letting it burn her whole mouth as she vigorously sucked all the flavor out. 

The male goblin held her head, helping her by thrusting his member inside her as she bobbed her head rhythmically. 

The goblin quickly came inside of her mouth, providing much needed relief from the burn the peppers caused inside. The female goblin seemed to swish the cum in between her teeth, trying to let it cover the taste of hot pepper. 

Lily's hand was on Severus’ hard cock, tugging it as they viewed the moving image.   
Severus was also pleasuring Lily. He had his hand between her thighs, slowly rubbing his thumb around and over her clit.

There were moans coming from both parties as they neared their release. 

“Kiss me, Sev,” whispered Lily, who was still pulling on his member. 

Severus leaned his head towards her and kissed her, grabbing her bottom lip with his teeth, biting it, slowly pulling it, and sucking it into his mouth. 

He pulled away from her just in time, as both of their orgasms arrived simultaneously, spraying bodily fluids on themselves and over the bed sheets. Some even landing on the pictures. 

Breathing heavily, Lily quickly cleaned Severus and herself before reaching for another picture. Turning it over, it had the number 4 on it. 

“This one’s going to tire us out even more, Sev,” she said, grinning to herself. 

“It involves a foursome.” 

Severus stretched his fingers out as the picture was turned to its front, revealing four naked goblins.


	15. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobby wants to achieve the sex positions the goblins can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15: Snowy Kiss

No one knew how Dobby got his hands on the Goblin porn. It could have been the same copies Lily and Severus had seen, but it was possible that there were many more copies made of the images. 

Dobby found it fascinating, the different positions the goblins could shape themselves into during sexual intercourse. He had tried to duplicate some of them with his boyfriend, Hagrid, but it was impossible. Hagrid was too big and stiff, with minimal flexibility. 

Very interested in the sex positions he had seen on the pictures, he decided to pay Gringotts a visit. It was freezing out though, snowing, so Dobby covered himself from head to toe with clothes that his friends had gifted him. 

Standing outside the front door of Gringotts, Dobby fidgeted, thinking that maybe it was a bad idea to have gone there, but then Griphook walked out, mumbling about needing some air. 

Dobby instantly noticed him from some of the moving pictures. Griphook was one of the most flexible goblins on them. He made everything seem so easy and simple, which Dobby knew it actually wasn't. 

Coughing, he caught Griphook’s attention. The goblin walked over to Dobby and asked if he needed any help with anything.   
Dobby shook his head, but then slowly nodded.   
“Well?” asked the goblin. 

Dobby looked around, making sure no one could overhear him, and asked,   
“Dobby has seen you on the moving photographs! Goblins are really flexible. Dobby was wondering if he could learn from the goblins!” 

Griphook's eyes widened and he grabbed Dobby’s arm, pulling him to the side.   
“How do you know about our sex project? Who else have you told?” 

“Nobody! W-well, my boyfriend, Hagrid knows. But only him, Dobby swears!” 

Griphook looked at Dobby, and sensing that he was telling the truth, he relaxed. 

“Alright,” he began, “what do you want to know?” 

“Everything!” Dobby said excitedly. 

The sun was now beginning to set, but the snow still fell, covering the heads of both creatures. 

Griphook smiled, actually determined to teach the small elf everything he knew. The wizarding world needed to expand their knowledge on creature porn. House elves seemed like the next perfect thing, next to goblins, of course. 

Griphook nodded to Dobby, and then grabbed his face and pulled him, kissing him deeply. 

Pulling away, Dobby sputtered, “What was that for? Dobby has a boyfriend!” 

“If you want to learn from us goblins, you need to get used to us kissing you whenever we feel like it. Our species is very sexual driven, as our images have revealed. You better get used to it before we even start to teach you our ways.” 

Dobby considered it, and mentally promised himself to not mention this to Hagrid until he has mastered the goblin’s way of love making.


	16. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argus Filch is obsessed with the way Severus treats other students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Surprise Kiss

The way he treated the students… it was marvelous. Taking his frustration out on annoying kids?   
That was Argus Filch’s dream.   
Students often had detention with him, but it wasn't the same as bullying kids whenever he down right felt like it. 

Which is what Severus Snape had been doing since he started teaching at Hogwarts.   
Argus had found it odd at first, that another adult enjoyed causing children to suffer. He instantly liked the oily-haired man. 

Argus tried to talk to Severus at first, try to get to know him better, but Severus would shoo him away.   
Argus wasn't surprised though. He was used to disappointment. 

Years passed with Argus Filch examining Severus from afar. He relished on the way the professor would scare the students.   
It was astounding, the way a specific tone of voice could cause so much fear on someone. 

Argus tried to replicate the tone that Severus used, but it never came out as menacing as he hoped it would. The students would laugh when he tried to sound threatening. Some students were even more scared of Mrs Norris than they were of him! 

Argus gave up on trying to verbally abuse students like Severus did, and instead would physically hurt them whenever they got detention with him.   
Argus never used severe brute-force on the kids. Instead, he would pull their ears and hair. Pinching was also a favorite of his. It didn't leave much of a mark, and it was extremely painful. 

Argus still wasn't satisfied with himself though. He wanted to be as mean as Severus.   
His obsession with him increased whenever Neville Longbottom arrived at Hogwarts. It seemed like he was Severus’ favorite student to pick on. 

Argus would watch as Neville would leave Severus’ classroom red-faced and crying. It was almost a daily occurrence.   
Argus envisioned himself causing that same emotional pain to someone, and it would excite him greatly. 

One day, after the near hundredth time of making Neville cry, Severus strolled towards Filch's office, entering without knocking. 

Filch looked up from the paper he was reading and quickly stood up, straightening his clothes. 

“Professor Snape,” he nodded. 

“Filch,” Severus replied as he looked around the small office. Locking his eyes on Argus’, he spat,   
“I know you've been keeping a close watch on me, you filthy little squib.” 

Argus’ mouth dropped at Severus’ revelation and insult. He wasn't much surprised at what was said, but more at the effect it had on him when those words came out of Severus’ mouth. 

Argus had gotten a slight bulge on his pants, which couldn't be noticed by Severus, but he still tried to cover it with his hand. 

“Is- Is that all, professor?” Argus asked, trying hard to keep his voice steady. 

“No!” responded Severus, getting closer to where Argus was standing behind his desk. 

Argus backed away, nearly falling after bumping his foot against one of the chair’s legs. 

Scared that Severus was going to hurt him, Argus begged.   
“Please, don't hurt me! I just admire your dedication to causing children pain! That's the only reason why I've been watching you, I-" 

“Really? That's the _only_ reason why you've been keeping an eye on me? Because the bulge on your pants is telling me otherwise.” 

Argus’ eyes widened and he used both hands to try to hide it. He guessed it wasn't as covered as he had initially thought. 

Severus swatted Argus’ hands away, causing him to flinch at the sudden motion. 

“You slimy squib. I knew there was something… odd about you when I first arrived here. Turns out you're a bit like me. We both get off on causing others pain.” 

Argus frowned. It wasn't what he expected Severus to say. He had expected to be jinxed the moment his boner had revealed itself. 

He risked a question.   
“What is this? What do you want?” 

Severus ignored him. Instead, he grabbed a handful of Argus’ hair.   
“Dirty and oily. Similar to mine,” he examined. 

Argus shivered as his hair was pulled by the man he had been stalking for years. He got a full, bulging, hard-on the moment Severus placed his fingers on his tangled hair. 

A low whimper escaped his parted lips, and Argus grabbed Severus’ collar, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Severus yelled and pushed the caretaker off.   
“What do you think you're doing?!” 

“I thought you were coming on to me,” Argus responded, confused at Severus’ sudden rage. 

“Me? Coming on to you? A squib?” Severus laughed. 

“I came here to see if you'd like to form a… professional partnership. I know you cause physical pain to the students when they have detention with you.  
And as you well know, I cause emotional pain to the children. I thought we would work well together, but because of that little stunt you pulled, I see that I've made a mistake.” 

“But wait, I-" 

“No, Filch. This conversation is over,” Severus said as he took his wand out and pointed at Argus. 

“Obliviate.” 

Erasing the last minutes from Argus’ memories, Severus sneaked out of the small office and went to his own. He had to remove those same memories from his own brain.   
That kiss had been disgusting.


	17. Wood To Your Hooch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver develops a crush on Madam Hooch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: First Kiss

Madam Hooch. Such a beautiful, magnificent, fierce Flying instructor. That's the way Oliver Wood had always viewed her. 

Oliver initially thought Madam Hooch looked a bit scary, with her piercing, yellow, hawk-like eyes. As the years passed of her being his instructor and Quidditch referee, Oliver began to develop a crush on her. 

It was just your average school crush. Thinking the other person is cute, getting butterflies in your stomach… that sort of thing. 

Of course, a student couldn't be romantically involved with an adult. It was against the law, and Oliver had no idea if Madam Hooch was even remotely interested. 

Oliver had to hold back until after graduation. Still, he would check Madam Hooch out every chance he could get. He would undress her with his eyes, and he had to excuse himself several times to get the giant erection he would get under control. 

While his years at Hogwarts, Oliver had many dreams about he and Madam Hooch getting it on.   
They were all wet dreams, making him wake up with a raging boner and having to relieve himself before his roommates would awake. 

During one particular dream, which he had during the night before his graduation day, Oliver and Madam Hooch had gotten married.   
Oliver woke up crying of happiness at seeing the love of his life in a wedding dress. He then went back to sleep and continued his dream. 

The honeymoon soon came, and he and Madam Hooch didn't sleep one second. They spent all night tangled with each other, having orgasm over orgasm. 

Oliver had woken up with damp bed sheets that morning. 

After graduating Hogwarts, Oliver hosted a party, which he only invited Madam Hooch to.  
Of course, she didn't know that there weren't going to be any other guests, so Madam Hooch was quite surprised when she arrived at Oliver’s empty home. 

Once she had arrived, Oliver handed her a glass of wine and guided her into his living room, sitting them both on the couch. 

“Where are the other guests, Mr. Wood?” 

“Please,” Oliver said, placing his hand on top of hers, “call me Oliver.” 

“Well, alright,” she said uncertainty, “just don’t expect me to ask you to call me Rolanda.”

“Understood,” he responded, pulling his hand away and taking a sip of wine. 

Madam Hooch also drank some of her wine.   
“Since it appears I'm the only one who decided to come, what would you like to talk about, Oliver?” 

Oliver placed his hand on top of hers once more. Madam Hooch didn't pull it away, and Oliver took it as a good sign. Maybe she was interested after all. 

“May I ask you a personal question?” 

“Go ahead.” 

“How come you've never been married?” 

Madam Hooch hadn't expected to be asked about her marital status, so she pulled her hand away from Oliver's and gulped down the last of her wine. 

Oliver conjured some more into her glass, and apologized for asking such a question. 

“No, it's alright. No need to apologize, I just didn't expect that,” she replied reassuringly. 

“You know... “ she began, “I've seen you run off to the locker rooms in between my Flying lessons.” 

Oliver choked on the wine he was drinking. 

“Oh yes,” Madam Hooch continued. “I know why you would run off, too. Those robes were thick, but not thick enough to cover the sudden bulge you'll get on your crotch.” 

Oliver blushed deeply, draining the last of the wine. 

“I'm sorry,” he said. “I didn't know anyone had noticed.” 

Madam Hooch nodded and smiled.   
“I'll be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it.” 

At that, Oliver nearly fainted. 

“I once had a dream of you, Oliver. You were much older in it though, with a full beard and much more muscle.” 

Oliver stared at Madam Hooch, unbelieving what he was hearing. 

“We’re both adults now...” he said. 

“That, we are,” she replied, scooching closer to Oliver. 

“Now, Oliver, what would you want to do?” 

Oliver didn't wait another second. He set a delicate hand on Madam Hooch’s cheek and leaned in, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. 

They both smiled when their lips met, and pulling away, Madam Hooch said timidly,   
“That was a perfect first kiss.” 

“First kiss? Meaning, there will be more?” Oliver asked.   
“Oh, yes, Mr. _Wood,_ ” she said, placing a hand between his thighs.  
“The first of many.” 

Madam Hooch then leaned in for another kiss, climbing on top of Oliver and sitting on his lap for a much more comfortable position.


	18. Goodbye For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Goodbye Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus says goodbye to Fluffy before he's sent back to Greece.

Severus was laying on Fluffy’s belly while an enchanted violin was playing a somber song. The three-headed dog was asleep, belly-up, with the professor resting his eyes, snuggled up on the beast’s abdomen. 

Severus had gotten attached to the dog ever since Hagrid had situated the hairy beast inside Hogwarts.  
Severus wasn't much of an animal person until he met Fluffy. From that point forward, Severus visited the dog every chance he could get. 

At first, Fluffy used to growl and try to bite Severus, but after many food offerings, the dog started to get docile with him. 

Now, as Severus rested with the dog, the warm fur surrounding him, he couldn't be happier. He was trying to make the best of their last meeting since in a couple of hours, Fluffy was going to be sent back to Greece. 

The violin kept playing, and light snores could be heard coming from all of the three heads. 

A paw twitched, jerking Severus and almost making him fall to the ground. Luckily, he was gripping the dog’s fur, securing him to the beast. 

Checking the time, Severus sighed and removed the enchantment from the violin, letting the soft snores be the only sound in the room. 

After a few seconds, Fluffy woke up and shook his heads, this time making Severus fall down as the dog turned over and sat up. 

All three pairs of eyes blinked sleepily at the professor, then each head let out a loud yawn, one after the other.

“I'm sorry for waking you up. Dumbledore will be coming soon to take you back to your native land,” Severus said, looking at all three faces while speaking. 

Fluffy whined and got closer to the man who had been so kind to him over the last couple of months.  
Severus welcomed the dog’s affection as a large tongue licked him from foot to head. 

“Don’t worry, boy. I promise to go visit you in Greece once this whole deal with Voldemort is over,” he said, patting Fluffy's leg. 

At that, Fluffy’s ears straightened and he wagged his tail in excitement for their future visit. 

Clearing his throat, Severus said,  
“Alright, I have to leave now, before the Headmaster arrives. Take care of yourself, and have fun in Greece for me, okay?” 

Fluffy licked Severus again, who had now begun to cry. 

Severus stroked the dog's fur, and hugged him as Fluffy lowered himself to the floor. 

Hugging the dog’s body, Severus let the warmth cover his own. A feeling of deep calm overcame him.  
He walked to Fluffy's heads, and scratched each pair of ears, before kissing each one of their foreheads. 

“This is goodbye for now, boy. I'll visit you as soon as my job here with Dumbledore is done.” 

And with that, Severus left, leaving Fluffy whining, already awaiting his return.


	19. Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna seeks Harry's help on her pursue for Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Stolen Kiss

“Great quidditch practice, Potter,” Draco scoffed, “with a bit more practice, you could actually start being among my ranks.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and kept walking towards the Great Hall, his Firebolt still clutched in his hand.  
Draco followed close behind, mentally cursing the thick robes for covering what he assumed was a firm ass. 

“Why are you biting your lip, Draco? That mustn't feel very nice,” said Luna, who had been walking alongside him without him noticing. 

Draco scrunched up his face and lifted his finger, saying, “Don’t sneak up on people like that, _blondie_. That's one of the reasons why people think you're a freak. Now go play with your imaginary friends and let me be.” 

Luna didn't drop her gaze. She stared at Draco until he finally decided to look away, saying that she didn't deserve his eye contact. 

Unfazed, Luna sprinted to the Ravenclaw table, sat down, and grabbed an orange, which she immediately peeled and shoved into her mouth. 

She watched Harry happily sit down between Ron and Hermione, while Draco reluctantly sat between Crabbe and Goyle. 

Luna had been observing Draco closely that year. She really liked him, but he seemed to have eyes only for Harry.  
It seemed like she was the only one who noticed Draco drooling over harry, always walking behind him so he could check the Gryffindor out. 

Draco was either too dumb or too ignorant to see that Harry was obviously pursuing Cho, but it was still fun to see Draco with those lustful eyes. 

Luna liked to imagine that she was the one Draco was lusting over. She knew that she could do better, find a much nicer guy, but Draco was the hottest guy in school, apart from Cedric Diggory, but he had died last year and it's not like she could revive the dead. 

Luna wanted Draco, but since he seemed to only be interested in Harry, she knew that she had to get rid of the Boy who Lived if she ever wanted a shot with the blond Slytherin. 

Not having a violent bone in her body, Luna came up with a harmless plan to get Draco to herself, even if it was just for a moment. 

Luna talked to Harry after dinner, pulling him to an empty corridor so they wouldn't be overheard.  
She knew that Draco could be close though, so she kept her voice low. 

“Harry, I seem to be needing your help.” 

“Of course, Luna, anything. What kind of help?” he responded, worried that she could be in trouble. 

“I have feelings for someone… but that someone has feelings for you. They haven't noticed me in a romantic way.” 

Harry blushed, and then blurted out,  
“I didn't know you were into girls! I'm sorry to say that Cho doesn't share those views, she kissed me the other night.” 

Luna shoved his arm playfully.  
“No, silly. Not Cho, _Draco._ ” 

“Wait, Malfoy fancies me? But he's always making fun of me!” Harry nearly yelled. 

“Yes, he likes you, which is why I need your help. I know you don't like him back, so I was wondering if you could do me a favor.” 

Harry’s interest was completely with Luna at that moment. He nodded and urged her to continue. 

“I need you to lead Draco on. Just one time. I know he'll take the bait. He's been pursuing you forever!” 

“I don't want Malfoy to think I fancy him! That’s-" 

“Don't worry, Harry. I'll interfere before he makes a move on you. I just need you to seem interested. Flirt a little if you can.” 

Harry placed his hands on his face, not believing that he was about to agree to the deal. 

“Alright, Luna. But only because you're a friend, and I trust you.” 

Luna smiled and pulled Harry into a tight hug. 

“Oh, thank you, Harry! I owe you.” 

“Get Malfoy out of my back, and we're even.” 

“Deal,” Luna responded, now turning around and heading to the Ravenclaw Tower. 

 

The next day, Luna went outside and watched the Gryffindor quidditch team practice. Draco was there, on the other side of the bleachers, watching Harry who was keeping an eye out for the golden snitch. 

Once practice was over, Luna hurried down and hid behind a tree while keeping an eye on Harry, who had promised he would try to follow Draco’s lead that day. 

Not soon after, Draco caught up with the sweaty Gryffindor, who was fanning himself with his hand. 

“Can’t afford a fan, Potter?” 

“Based on how many more people cheer for Gryffindor, I would say I have way more fans than you ever will, Malfoy.” 

“Oh, talking back, are you, Potter? You might need to fan me with your free hand. It just got hotter out here.” 

_‘Smooth,’_ Luna thought, while eavesdropping from the tree. 

At the same time, Harry thought, _‘Keep it together. Go along with Malfoy. Flirt back.’_

Clearing his throat, Harry raised his hand close to Draco’s face and started to fan it, giving him cool air. 

_‘Merlin, this is weird. I don't even know if it's working…’_ Harry thought. 

As soon as that thought left his mind, Draco started to blow on Harry's face. 

Jumping back, Harry nearly yelled.  
“What do you think you're doing?! I don't want your breath all over my-" 

He stopped, remembering that he was supposed to go along with Draco’s advances. 

Draco took a step back, confused. 

Harry continued, “What I meant, Malfoy, is that I don't want your breath on my face… I want it inside of me.” 

Harry had felt his stomach churn when those last words were spoken. He didn't want Draco’s mouth anywhere near his.

Draco raised his eyebrows and smiled,  
“You finally came to your senses, Potter. You and I, we belong together, so come here.” 

Draco closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and grabbed the collar of the robes in front of him, pulling them to him and kissing the soft lips, which he thought felt smaller than he imagined they would be. 

Hearing a giggle coming out of the lips which were intertwined with his, Draco opened his eyes, only to scream in shock and disgust as he saw Luna standing in front of him, a full blush on her cheeks. 

“You?! How! Where's Potter!” he spat, red-faced. 

“Oh, Harry ran away as soon as you closed your eyes, giving me a chance to steal the kiss,” Luna giggled. 

“You freak! I'll get Potter back for leading me on like that. Just wait and see.” 

“Would your father be hearing about this?” Luna mocked. 

Draco was fuming. He turned around before he said something far more insulting than what he had called Hermione years before. 

When he stormed away, Luna got a chance to check Draco out, admiring his sweet, sweet ass as he moved away in a hurry.


	20. Lockharts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilderoy watches as two other Lockharts do the dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: No one knows Kiss

Finishing his dinner, Gilderoy called for an house elf to clean the mess up. After a very particular fidgety elf removed the dirty dishes and disapparated back to the kitchens, the professor looked around his room, admiring all of his pictures which were staring back at him. 

This was Gilderoy’s favorite part of the day, or should we say night.   
After dinner, he would always watch as his other selves would follow his every command. 

The handsome professor had pictures and paintings of himself covering almost every inch of his classroom walls. To keep track of them, he gave each frame a number. They ranged from one to forty-two, the number being inscribed in the lower left corner of every picture. 

That's how Gilderoy communicated with his other selves, he called them by their corresponding numbers.   
Several years before, Gilderoy had learned a spell that hadn't been taught in Hogwarts. The spell allowed any magical picture to be unique, even if it was of the same person. The spell also made the people in the picture think for themselves, but to a certain degree. They had to follow every command the spell caster would ask. 

Gilderoy used that spell on all his pictures, and made all of the other Lockharts perform certain arousing activities. He himself only watched, using the sight to pleasure himself. 

Gilderoy had experimented with women and men, but they didn't satisfy him as well as his other selves did. So now, he only got sexual contentment from himself. 

 

It was night, and Gilderoy emptied the contents from his dinner into the laboratory.   
Making sure he was clean, he walked to his pictures, and examined them one by one, contemplating which ones to use for that night. 

Stopping in front of number twenty-eight, he pointed at it, and the Lockhart that was in the frame jerked up and smiled.   
Gilderoy then pointed to a picture that was above it, number fourteen, and the Lockhart from that frame also perked up and smiled. 

“You know what to do,” Gilderoy told the two Lockharts.   
Lockhart number fourteen climbed down and appeared in number twenty-eight’s frame. Nodding to each other, the two Lockharts began to undress each other while the real Gilderoy sat right in front of them, watching their every move. 

“Be more sexual while undressing this time,” he commanded. 

The two Lockharts then slowed down, taking their time as they slid the clothing off, touching the bare skin as it got uncovered. 

Watching, Gilderoy unzipped his pants and lowered them, letting his erect cock out for air. 

“Once you two are completely naked, I want you to kiss,” he said, grabbing his dick with his right hand. 

The two Lockharts nodded, and embraced each other once all their clothing was on the floor.   
Number fourteen whispered to number twenty-eight,   
_“We’ll give him the best performance tonight, so that he won't pick us again until all the other numbers are picked.”_

The other Lockhart nodded before responding,   
_“You're not ashamed of this? It's beyond wrong. We only have the buffoon’s looks, not his donkey brain. I have some dignity, you know.”_

 _“Shh,”_ number fourteen whispered, _“just be thankful no one knows about this. No one but the Lockharts inside this room.”_

Fourteen then grabbed twenty-eight and kissed him, causing Gilderoy to cheer as the show finally started. 

On the chair, Gilderoy had begun to stroke his cock, keeping his eyes glued on his other two selves getting busy with themselves. 

The two Lockharts then grabbed each other’s asses as they continued to kiss passionately. 

“Hurry it up!” Gilderoy grunted, still pulling on his member. 

Number fourteen then got to this knees in front of number twenty-eight and grabbed the semi-hard penis.  
He stroked it until it got fully erect, then he eagerly placed his mouth around the tip and licked, causing all three men to moan. 

Fourteen then sucked while twenty-eight held his head in place, thrusting into the mouth, causing his balls to slap fourteen’s chin. 

At the same time, Gilderoy kept pleasuring himself, and he was almost finished. 

The two Lockharts sucked and thrusted into each other even faster and with more strength.   
The Lockhart that was on his knees giving the blow job, was also jerking himself off while sucking off the other Lockhart. 

Several thrusts, sucks, and pulls later, all three men reached their orgasm at the same time. All grunting and moaning simultaneously. 

The two Lockharts in the picture quickly cleaned themselves before getting dressed.   
Number fourteen nodded at number twenty-eight, and went back into his own frame. 

Gilderoy thanked both Lockharts for their spectacular performance, and cleaned himself off before going to bed.


	21. Dead Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort visits Albus' corpse, hoping for some release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: I Thought I Lost You Kiss

Voldemort regretted putting a hit out on Albus Dumbledore. He simply did it because he had a reputation to live up to, and killing the most powerful wizard was just the thing to bring fear into the Light. 

The problem was that Voldemort liked the old wizard. He didn't love him, he was incapable of that. Voldemort simply got a rush whenever he and Albus would battle. The fights between the two would satisfy Voldemort so much, that he would flee with his robes moist from the crotch area. 

The Dark Lord didn't need sex to relieve himself. He needed Albus. Even the sight of the old wizard would give him a surge of adrenaline. 

So,when he received the news of Albus’ death, he cheered on the outside, but he felt like the last light had been burned off on the inside. 

Voldemort had to see Albus’ body, he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get his release soon. 

The Dark Lord traveled to the wizard's final resting place, the White Tomb, and opened it up, uncovering the dead body. 

Voldemort stared at Albus’ face, which seemed to be in deep, peaceful, sleep. 

Voldemort didn't like the face expression. It didn't excite him in the slightest, so he manipulated his features until the face had a frown and a growl. He then opened the eyes with his finger, shivering at the coldness of the body. 

Now, Albus’ face looked like it always did when in battle, and it gave Voldemort such a hard on.   
The Dark Lord crawled inside of the tomb, and placed himself above the dead body, hovering slightly, not completely touching the corpse. 

He neared Albus’ face, and placed a kiss on its open mouth. The foul odor that came out of the rotting body didn't bother Voldemort at all, he embraced it. He thought he had lost Albus forever, so he thanked Merlin for not having the old wizard burned instead of buried. 

The bulge on Voldemort’s crotch stretched and seemed to lightly tap Albus’ flat one as he still hovered, horizontally above him, kind of parallel to the dead body. 

Voldemort wanted to seize the gap, and let himself fall onto Albus, giving a yelp of pain as his dick slammed into the stiff body below. 

Cursing to himself, Voldemort then hugged Albus’ firm, cold, corpse, and started to slowly dry hump it. 

He had never been that physically close to the wizard when he had been alive, and Voldemort was going to make the best of it now that no one was around. 

The Dark Lord stopped humping the corpse to undress it from the waist down.   
The body was extremely stiff, but the clothing slid down with ease, revealing a sad, sloppy, purple penis. 

Voldemort winced at the sight. It looked disgusting, and couldn't figure out how anyone could ever be attracted to a thing like that. Nevertheless, he placed his hand on it, and explored the texture. 

Shuddering, he unzipped his own trousers, letting his cock free.   
Seeing that Albus’ penis didn't satisfy him one bit, Voldemort repositioned himself, as to where his crotch was near Albus’ face, and his own was near the corpse’s dirty dingy. He didn't know that it was called ‘69’. 

Voldemort had had blowjobs back when he was at Hogwarts. Girls and boys would line up greedily to get a chance to suck the Slytherin’s cock. He couldn't deny that he had been the most handsome student there, so he understood the effects he had on others. 

The Dark Lord aimed his erect penis right above Albus' open mouth, and thrusted inside, immediately pulling out after the corpse's teeth hurt his sensitive tip. 

Letting the pain subside, Voldemort grabbed Albus’ mouth, and opened it wider, dislocating the jaw. 

Now that there was enough room for a comfortable entrance, Voldemort thrusted inside once more, grinning at the odd sensation.   
It felt cold and a bit slimy. Pulling out, he saw that his penis was covered with greenish sludge. It smelled horrifying, but he ignored it and thrusted back inside. 

Voldemort sodomized the body's mouth until his orgasm came, spluttering his fluids all over the tongue and cheeks. 

Getting them both dressed, Voldemort closed Albus’ mouth as best he could and closed its eyes. Making it look like almost nothing had happened. The mouth hung open a bit, but he let it be. 

No one was going to be opening the tomb again anytime soon. Except for him, of course.   
Voldemort wasn't just going to let Albus go that easily.


End file.
